SimCity Corruption
This isnt a story of some twisted ebay purchase, a creepy old man, or some pawn shop sale. It was my birthday, and I had been asking for the newest simcity game for a while, I had seen gameplay on youtube, how to play, money techniques, so on. I was overjoyed when I got it, along with other things, a steam gift card, and a few nintendo ds games. My computer was an all in one Averatec 2002 computer, terribly outdated, but it still ran amazing, which was a plus, though it did have some issues. It crashed occasionally, and some display issues. I popped the game in, installed it,and was really excited when I started it up, selected the single player, and started. The single player had just been added to the game, from what I had read.I selected Titans Gorge and picked a lot that contained a good amount or ores and natural materials because I thought I could make some money. The start up went like the normal stuff goes, houses stores, roads, etc. I noticed over time I was losing money, and just ignored it, I thought it would fix itself. I got to the point where I was bankrupt, and I could have financed and fixed it, but I just wanted to destroy it and start fresh. I sent a bunch of tornados, one after another, a giant lizard, and a meteor shower, though these were just for fun, because the tornados wrecked the town. After destroying it all, I started a new game, but my computer blue screened and shut off. I attributed this to my computer, because It did things like this occasionally. When I got back into the game, I started building again, and after a while I had a happy city, though when I got a request, one from a younger male. There were no words, only ellipsis. I was kinda weirded out, and ignored it, maybe it was the computer changing text, though it never did it before. I just clicked yes, and it was trash picking up for a party. I was doing better with money so I easily obliged. The game went on normally for a while, still no words from citizens, and over time, they slowly got more pale, another thing my computer did was distort color, so another thing I said whatever about. I later installed an oil rig and ore mining, and began to make money. This was so much better than my first attempt, and I was excited. One day when I was updating my oil rig, it exploded into a blast of shrapnel and metal and fire, and the plot said no employees were present or even working there, and I knew that it wasn’t normal. This wasn’t anything a mechanical issue could produce. This was something I wasn’t even sure would happen. The game had the ability to do it, I am sure of that, but Origin isn’t that twisted, I’m sure. I was somewhat shaken up, but I ignored it and moved on, getting trash crews and firefighters to clean up the mess. After a while I did plant another rig, and a graveyard appeared some time, another odd occurrence. I got a message in my tool bar, one bubble that the AI would give tips about the game. As I opened it, the person that would be speaking didn’t appear, and the message read “You killed us without a reason, you wronged us” and closed without a trace, leaving no indication it was ever there. I shook my head at this, and I swore I was crazy. Did I imagine it? It was pretty late, around 12 pm, was I imagining it? I must have. I got my bearings and continued, fixing my town. Sooner or later, some of the messages became worded, and I was very happy. After some time, they deteriorated slowly into very creepy messages. “Somethings in my closet.” “The eyes are watching me.” “Its so cold.” “Help me, please.” I was disturbed at this point. There was something going on in this game, and I was kind of scared to find out. I continued to play, and another message came up. “This is our town now.” And it closed just as fast as the first one. I knew I wasnt crazy. At this point I was ready to quit the game, but I thought I could stick with it. The houses slowly became abandoned, and others were set on fire, the population of around 15,000 was declining fast. I didn’t know what to think. I got another message, and at that point, I tried to open the disc drive, but couldn’t. “This is why you dont turn your back on us, Vince.” I was even more concerned with how it knew my name. It must have got it from the account on Origin. When I tried to open the drive again, it said “You can’t leave us, we just started to play.” I held down the power button, and as I was turning it off, it said “You did this to us, we were just trying to live.” I turned it back on, ejected the disk, cleared all game files, hell, I backed my data up and wiped the fucking computer. I sold the game back to gamestop, and I am probably never going to play simcity again. I dont know what went on, I try to be logical about this, and blame it on the computer, but I can’t say that was to blame for it all. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:SimCity